Never fear, Brooklyn is here!
by Lady Medea of Shalott
Summary: A day in the life of everybody's favorite Brooklyn Newsie. Deals with why Spot is the way he is and how he came to be the leader. Original characters but main focus on Spot.
1. Rain storm

AN: this is my first Newsies fic that I think is written well enough to post, so please be kind. Yes, there are original characters, it's kind of hard to write Brooklyn without them, and yes there are girl Newsies, there were in real life so there are in this fic. Don't worry, this fic isn't about my characters, the main focus is Spot and how he is and so on and so forth.

Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly I really wish they were but they aren't. They belong to Disney, curse them.

Fic me!

The fact that she was soaked from the rain meant nothing to her. She was on her way back from the race track. It was a long walk back to Brooklyn. That was the first and last time she would miss the trolley. It was just her luck that it was pouring rain. She wondered if Spot would be awake when she got back. Probably not though, there was at least two more hours ahead of her and it was already late. She had thought about springing for a cab to escape the rain but having money to buy food for the rest of the week was more important then not getting wet. Her clothes would dry; her stomach would keep making noise.

As she walked, she saw all the well-to-dos in there carriages going home to their palaces. She thought of what it would be like to have money. She pictured herself in beautiful gowns with handsome suitors competing for her. Then she snapped back to reality. She had no money, no one dying for her affection, her one outfit was soaking wet and she was alone in the dirty streets of New York City. Ah well, she'd probably make a lousy lady any way. She liked her life, despite its pit falls. She thought on her toes, asked questions with her fists and had her share of flaws. _Some life, _she thought to herself as she continued on her way.

Meanwhile in Brooklyn:

Spot climbed the stairs of the Brooklyn Lodging House ringing the water out of his hat. He had called it a night rather early on account of the weather. He and some of the other boys had been on the pier when the storm had started. It wasn't really a storm yet, just heavy rain. When he got to the top of the stairs he stuck his head into the poor excuse for a girls' room. It was just a hole in the wall with a few curtains here and there for some privacy until they could figure out something better for the growing number of girls in the Brooklyn ranks. Some had high tailed it to Cowboy's territory where the accommodations suited their needs much better. Some had decided to tough it out for whatever reason. Spot didn't mind as long as he didn't have to play a white knight saving them all the time. Not that he wanted them to get into trouble, but it was just easier for a girl in Brooklyn if she could take care of herself.

"Hiya Spot!"

Spot looked to the location of the voice. It was Charm, the resident den mother of Brooklyn, who was sitting on her bunk. She was a sweet girl...when she wanted to be, with a mean right hook.

"Hey Charm, how's it rollin?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't ask"

"That good, huh?" he asked. Spot glanced around the room and noticed that Charm was one of only two girls in the room. "Where's everyone else?"

"Boy's room." She informed the Brooklyn leader.

Spot nodded. "Not you though."

"What, I gotta do the same as everyone else? I don't think so."

Spot put up his hands in a defensive position. "Down killer, I'se just sayin." They were both silent for a moment before he spoke again. "Sly with 'em?"

Charm shook her head. "Nah, she's out."

Spot's eyes went wide. "Out, what do ya mean she's out?"

"What did I say? Out, as in elsewhere, not in this dwellin', located-"

"I got it, I got it!" Spot thought for a minute. He didn't like anyone being out in bad weather, especially his best friend. "Let me know when she gets back, alright."

"Do I look like your message boy?" Charm asked.

This statement made Spot smile. Under the boy's clothes and the trash talk, Charm was all girl. "God I hope not." He said with a laugh as he started out of the room.

"Laugh it up Spot. I'll pass the word on when I see her." Charm called after him.

"Sure ya will." He called back as he continued on his way.

"You doubtin' me Conlon?" she shouted.

"Yeah." He finished and went down the hall.

As he entered the main room, which also served as the boys' room, he was greeted by waves, spit shakes, and calls from across the room. He went over to his bunk and looked around as the Newsies beamed at him. Let's face it; it was good to be Spot Conlon. Plenty of friends, many more acquaintances, power, few who would challenge it, and more. He had never asked for this, not really. He had just wanted to find a life that he belonged in. Then he found himself in Brooklyn one day, selling papes for some extra cash and never left. Brooklyn agreed with him and he had no complaints.


	2. I give the orders

AN: I originally had more to this chapter but it just went on to long so I ended it. I'll write a little more to the part I had at the end and post it as a third chapter. It won't be this weekend; I shall be out of town.

Disclaimer: not mine

"HIGH RANKING POLITICIAN SUSPECTED OF MONEY LAUDERIN!" Spot cried out. _Well that got 'em_. He thought as he sold six papes. He hadn't heard Sly call out any headlines in a while. He looked around for her; Sly hardly ever sold too far away from the square that Spot was occupying at the moment. There was heavy foot traffic so it wasn't too hard to sell a good number of papes.

When he spotted her, she was propped up against a tree with her hat pulled down only showing signs of life to hand a pape to someone and accept their money. Spot just shook his head. He could see tat patches of her clothes were still wet from the night before. Spot made his way over to her hawking headlines as he went.

"Sly" he said as he poked her shoulder. "Any body home?" he asked with a slight smile.

Sly's head moved a little bit. "It's a penny a pape miss." She mumbled.

"What? Wake up will ya." He said lifting her hat a bit.

Sly swatted his hand away. "Leemelone" she managed as she pulled her hat back into place over her eyes.

"Ya aint sellin' anything that way" he smirked.

Sly pointed to the small pile of newspapers beside her. "I'se doin' fine., now go away."

"Suit yourself, just don't fall over 'cos I aint runnin' over here to catch ya."

"I can take care of meself." She said grumpily.

"Not asleep ya can't" Spot pointed out. "Even _I_ can't do that." Sly didn't appreciate the joke and glared at him from under her hat. Spot started to go back to his selling spot but came back. "Hey Sly, do me a favor?" he asked sweetly. Sly pushed her hat up slightly and looked at him with one half opened eye. "Sleep somewhere else next time when there's a rain storm. Don't walk all the way back." he said seriously. "We was worried."

"You don't worry Conlon." She said as she pushed her hat back.

"Sure I do, I just don't always show it is all."

"Whatever Spot. Can I go back to sleep now?" she asked groggily.

Spot was getting a little annoyed. "What's a matter with you?"

Sly stood up straight for the first time in their conversation. "What's a matter with me? I'se just standing here and you come over and start buggin' me. What's a matter with you?! You know I can take care of meslef."

Spot had had enough of her attitude for one day. "Ya aint all powerful Sly, you coulda gotten sick, or lost, or hurt or a hundred other things!" he said loudly.

Sly roller her eyes. "Nothin' happened Spot, so just relax."

"Well, no one ever accused ya a being' smart." Spot started to walk away angrily.

"What was that?" Sly asked in shock.

"Ya heard me." He called crossing the square. He didn't feel like getting into this with Sly right now.

"Get back here Spot!" she cried.

"Don't tell me what to do Sly. I give the orders, remember."

"Spot Conlon!" she shouted. But he didn't answer. He was on the other side of the square selling his papes.

She didn't see Spot for most of the day after that. As she sold here papers and thought back on the conversation, she just got angrier. On her way to lunch she ran into Charm and her brother Spades. They were selling together today because Spades didn't feel too well. Charm suggested that they all go grab a bite to eat in Manhattan that night and see some of their friends. Sly declined and Spades was going to the Lodging House to sleep when he was done.

When Sly told Charm about her run in with Spot that afternoon Charm said she already heard it form Spot.

"He ran make me so mad sometimes." Sly told Charm.

Charm nodded. "He does tend to have that affect on people. But can you really blame him?"

Sly stared at her blankly. "Not you too!"

"Yeah, me too. He was really worried last night."

Spades cleared his throat. "In all fairness to Sly, Charm: if she had stayed somewheres else instead of coming home we all woulda worried more then we did when she just came home late. Think about, if it was the mornin' and no one had seen her, we would all be out of our minds and upset when she didn't come home." He explained. Spades walked a few feet away and sold a pape to a group of school girls that had been eying him and the girls.

"When the hell did your brother get brains?" Sly asked with a smirk. Spades threw a penny at them. Sly picked it up and put it in her pocket. "I'se keeping this."

Spades just glared.

AN2: Just want to say thanks for all the reviews. It helps to know what you guys like or dislike so thank you very much. ï


End file.
